1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing and securing structure for a radio communication device, such as a car telephone, mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile radio communication device, such as a car telephone, is convenient and useful in that it can be connected to a general telephone network through a transmission exchange covering the area wherein the car is running. Preferably, such a car telephone can be easily removed from one car and attached to another car, since otherwise, more than one car telephone must be purchased and this is not cost-efficient. On the other hand, the car telephone must not be too easily removable or accessible, since it may be easily tampered with or stolen.
The conventional car telephone apparatus comprises an antenna, a control unit provided within a handset, and a tranceiver unit which constitutes a radio communication device, the whole being powered by connection to a battery of the car. The tranceiver unit is usually placed in the trunk of the car and secured there by screws. The outer cover of the tranceiver unit is also secured by screws. These screws are accessible from outside of the unit and can be easily unscrewed. Therefore, the tranceiver unit can be easily opened and tampered with or stolen.